disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules
Hercules is the main character of both the movie, and TV show. His voice is done by Tate Donovan. He is a god, whose divinity was stolen from him as a newborn. He retained his godly strength however. Hercules is tutored by Philoctetes, also known as Phil. He attends the Prometheus Academy. History Baby Hercules On the 1996 animated Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame during the song "The Bells of Notre Dame", Clopin tells young children about the mysterious bell-ringer of Notre Dame. He then talks about a story that goes back twenty years where a group of gypsies attempted to ferry their way into Paris, but a trap had been laid and they are captured by Judge Claude Frollo and several soldiers. When Quasimodo's mother amongst gypsies is seen carrying a bundle, a guard attempts to confiscate it, prompting her to flee. Frollo pursues her on his horse, believing her to have stolen goods, in a brutal chase that comes to a head on the steps of Notre Dame cathedral. Here, Frollo takes the bundle out of her hands but, in doing so, strikes a blow to her head with his boot, causing her to fall down onto the stone steps, breaking her neck and killing her. Frollo then learns that the bundle is actually deformed Baby Hercules as a monster. He sees a well and attempts to drown Baby Hercules, as he believes it is a demon from Hell, but is stopped by the Archdeacon, who tells Frollo that he has killed an innocent woman and that, if he wishes for the survival of his immortal soul, he must raise Baby Hercules as his own. Frollo reluctantly does so and raises Baby Hercules in the bell tower of Notre Dame and gives him a cruel name; Quasimodo, which, according to Clopin, means "half-formed". It is quickly learned that Quasimodo is the mysterious bell-ringer. It is a grand, atmospheric way to open one of Disney's darker and more dramatic animated films. On the 1997 animated Disney film of the same name, Hercules was born on Mount Olympus, a little baby boy of Zeus and Hera. All the gods celebrated, except for Hades Lord of the Underworld. He plotted to overthrow Olympus. Then, when Hades asked the Fates about it, they said that if the little baby boy fought in the war, he would lose. So Hades sent Pain and Panic, his imps, to turn the little baby boy mortal, and kill him. Pain and Panic got so far as turning him mortal, when they were interrupted by a pair of mortals. They found a little baby boy, before he drank the last of the potion that turned him mortal, so he retained his godly strength. A little baby boy was taken in by these mortals, while Zeus and Hera wept. Teenage Hercules As a little baby boy growing up, Hercules was always a misfit. His strength proved to make him more destructive then helpful. Other children wouldn't play with him, and Hercules was called "Jercules". In the movie, when he and his mortal father are going to the market, Hercules accidentally demolishes the whole market, after attempting to catch a discus that pulled him into a column. A pot seller called him a freak, and Hercules, ashamed, returned home with his mortal father. Shortly after arriving, his mortal parents reveal the truth, that he came from Mount Olympus. Hercules, stunned by this news, travels to the temple of Zeus to learn more. He learns that he can only become a god once more if he becomes a true hero, Zeus tells him to seek out the Satyr Philoctetes who is the trainer of heroes and so he have been gone with Hercules. The Myth Behind the Character In Greek Mythology, Hercules, or Heracles (Herakles) is son of Zeus and the mortal Princess Alcmene of Thebes . Because of Zeus's unfaithfulness, Hera hated Heracles. Heracles had also a twin half-brother, Iphicles. Iphicles was the son of Alcmene's mortal husband Prince Amphitryon (he's also Alcmene's brother), while Heracles was a son of Zeus. Heracles was originally named Alcides, but his names changed to mollify Hera. This was unsuccessful. Only a few monthes after birth, Hera sent two serpents to kill him and his half-brother. Heracles however throttled them, and was found by his nurse playing with them as if they were toys. After accidently kill his music tutor Linus with a lyre, he was sent to care for cattle by his foster father. He was visited by two nymphs, Pleasure and Virtue, who offered him the choice of a peaceful life or a severe glorious life. He choose the latter. It was later in Thebes that he was rewarded Princess Megara after saving Thebes, and she bore him six sons. However, in a fit of madness brought apon by Hera, he killed his young children (In some cases, Megara too). After realizing what he had done, he fled to the Oracle of Delphi. Unbeknownst to him, the Oracle was guided by Hera. He was ordered to serve under King Eurystheus. This caused the 'Twelve Labors of Heracles'. The Twevles Labors of Hercules #Kill The Nemean Lion #Destroy the Lernaean Hydra #Capture the Ceryneian Hind #Capture the Ermanthian Boar #Clean the Augean Stables #Kill the Stymphalian Birds #Capture the Cretan Bull #Round up theMare of Diomedes #Steal the Girdle of Hippolyta #Herd the Cattle of Geryon #Fetch the Apples of Hesperides #Capture Cerberus After completing the Labors, Hercules join the Argonauts of the Golden Fleece. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Mortals Category:Gods Category:Humans